


Revealed Mysteries

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: (yes this is their ship tag), F/M, Wael Clergy Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He is here on business, no matter how amusing this journey may be otherwise.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Revealed Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



He watches Ona with interest. Her mind sparkles with question, her eyes are bright with curiosity, and she dives headlong into any adventures life throws at her. Those are all qualities Kauri truly appreciates in a lover.

But he is here on business, no matter how amusing this journey may be otherwise – and oh, he hasn’t had such fun in a while. And while he can separate his mission from entertainment, it’s a good thing Wael doesn’t require an entirely objective assessment.

Wael is perhaps the easiest to understand among all the deities – almost childlike, one could say. Maybe it’s because of watching it with so many eyes, but Wael’s vision of the world is very simple: there are playmates and playthings.

Kauri really hopes Ona will prove to be the former. But even if not – he will be disappointed, a little, but he definitely won’t regret playing with her.


End file.
